Jagex Wiki:Maintenance templates
This page is soon to be merged with the category and all templates included for ease of use. Please bear with me! Future Use at the top of a page about a scheduled future release or update. Once the update has been released, this should be removed and the article revised accordingly. This template also adds pages to Category:Future. Accuracy Use at the top of a page you think may be inaccurate or giving false information. This template also adds pages to Category:Inaccurate articles. Based Use at the top of a page you believe may recieve content that should be directed at other wikis. Big Use at the top of a page you think may be too big - this can cause slow loading and the content could be divided into subpages. Candidates for this may be found on the page. Blacklist Use at the top of a page when the title has no possibility of a legitimate page (i.e. Guide on hacking), is frequently recreated despite policy condemnation (i.e. Zezima's pure), or is illegal in nature (i.e. MoparScape). This template also adds pages to Category:Speedy deletion candidates and Category:Pages that should be blacklisted. Categorise Use at the top of a page if you wish for it to be added to the respective category. Replace the 'Category to add to' section with the category (i.e. Maintenance templates). This template also adds pages to Category:Categorise. Clarify Use in the page at the point in need of clarification, if specific text in an article requires the help of other editors to clarify text that is difficult to understand. This template also adds pages to Category:Needs clarification. Cleanup Use at the top of a page if you believe it requires a cleanup. A member of the cleanup crew or other users can then improve the page. This template also adds pages to Category:Articles in need of cleanup. Construction Use at the top of a page if it is part of a large update being revised or create. Remember to remove the template when it is complete. This template also adds pages to Category:Articles under construction. Delete Use at the top of a page if it requires deletion - (i.e. it may be an article that is no longer needed) - please check the criteria here. Replace the 'Reasons for deletion' section with the reason (i.e. The article encourages rule breaking). This template also adds pages to Category:Speedy deletion candidates. Disambiguation Use at the bottom of a page if it is a disambiguation page listing the different articles based around the same name. This template also adds pages to Category:Disambiguation. Editing Use at the top of a page before proceeding with a major edit (instead of the construction template). Remember to remove the template when it is complete. To reduce the chance of edit conflicts, this notice may be used when editing a page over a long period of time. This template also adds pages to Category:Articles under construction. Incomplete Use at the top of a page if you believe the page requires improvement due to lack of content or to not being finished. This template also adds pages to Category:Incomplete articles. Merge Use at the top of a page if you think it should be merged with another similar page. Replace the 'Name of alternative article goes here' section with the other article (i.e. Blue party hat when on the Blue p'hat page). Optionally a different discussion page can be specified as a second parameter. This template also adds pages to Category:Articles to be merged. Move Use at the top of a page if you believe it should be changed to a more suitable name. Replace the 'Name of page to move to' section with the page that you think would be more suitable. Optionally a different discussion page can be specified as a second parameter. This template also adds pages to [moves.